


Come Closer

by ficsandfuckery



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandfuckery/pseuds/ficsandfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in late 2012. Miles gets back to the hotel Al is sharing with him while the Monkeys take a break, and he wants to take a shower because he's sweaty from the gig he just played. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing y'all don't already know. I don't own them and this didn't really happen, and gay sexytimes are to be read about if you proceed. That is all.
> 
> Lemme know what you think? I may continue this one if I get enough praise. I had trouble stopping, in case you can't tell.

The hotel room door opened and closed with a loud click, waking Alex, and after a moment he heard the sound of footsteps in fancy shoes moving around the hotel kitchenette. He lay still for a moment, waiting to see if Miles would join him, but when it seemed he wasn't coming straight to bed, Alex got up and - sliding into a hotel robe - he went to join his boyfriend.

When he got to the kitchen, Miles was facing away from him, leaning against the counter and having a smoke. He couldn't help but stand in the doorway silently, just taking him in. He was dressed for the gig he'd just come from, in one of Alex's leather jackets and some of the tightest black jeans he'd ever seen.

He took a moment to appreciate the way they fit on his best friend's tight arse before looking up at his dark, sweaty hair and smiling as it bobbed silently to whatever tune Miles had stuck in his head from that night. The northwestern guitarist let out a lungful of smoke and tapped the fag against the edge of the sink, and Alex shivered where he stood. He should've put on some socks or something, give him more time to gawk. But nevermind, he'd just make Miles warm him up later. Alex cleared his throat slightly.

"Just where do you think you've been out so late, mister?" he purred from the doorway, his voice deep with sleep and seduction. Miles spun around at the sound, but smiled as Alex pushed off the doorjamb and moved towards him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," he murmured in the muted tones of the early morning, his voice slightly hoarse from a long night of singing on his own. Alex brought his face up near Miles', bringing himself - as he did - into a cloud of what he'd come to think of as his post-gig smell: cologne, sweat, cigarettes, a hint of beer, and something uniquely Miles that he couldn't properly describe despite his most lyrical efforts.

To anyone else the combination would've probably been discordant, but he loved it. It smelled like home and it turned him on more than any girl he'd ever been with. He breathed in deeply and smiled.

"Not anymore," he replied, kissing Miles chastely on his chapped and smoky lips. Miles smiled against his mouth, and returned the quick kiss.

"How were the show?" Alex asked, pulling back and snaking his arms around his boyfriend's satisfyingly thin waist.

"Not as good as a Shadow Puppets one," Miles assured him, allowing Alex to take a drag from his cigarette. Alex smiled ruefully and blew the smoke out the side of his mouth while he spoke.

"Well lucky for you," he slowly untied his robe, revealing that he had nothing on underneath, and slowly wrapped it around them both, pressing himself against Miles. "I think I know a rather good way to fix that." Miles grinned now, his gaze drifting downward to the small, dark gap between them before coming back up to his boyfriend's face.

"Hmm I think I'd like it if you did that," he murmured, bringing their faces together for a deep kiss. Alex reciprocated, giving as good as he got and leaving him somewhat dizzy.

"But," Miles broke off the kiss just as Alex started opening up his white collared shirt, "I've gotta take a shower first. I'm drenched with sweat and I stink like hell." Alex put their cheeks together and murmured in his ear.

"I don't know about that, Miles, you know I love your scent," he disagreed, pressing his lips against his neck and breathing in deeply. "Anyway," he muttered lowly, his lips moving against Miles' neck with each word, "What I'm going to do to you, you'll sweat more than you did all night."

Miles smiled weakly at the touch, and a shiver went down his spine at the words and the way they were spoken. As if the only thing in the world Alex wanted to do right now was him. Still, he held his ground. Stubborn to the last.

"I'm taking a shower, Al," he replied more than a bit shakily, kissing Alex lightly on his jaw and moving away. "I won't take long, I promise."

"Famous last words," Alex answered, stealing Miles' cigarette and trailing a hand along his arse as he moved away towards the bathroom. Alex heard him laugh from the bathroom, and then heard running water. He took a deep breath through the cigarette, carelessly retied the robe, and followed the object of nearly every lustful thought he'd had for years now.

"What're you doing?" Miles asked when Alex joined him in the bathroom. Alex gave him a smoke-filled kiss and winked before flipping the toilet seat down and sitting on it. He turned to Miles expectantly, getting comfortable on the seat.

"Don't let me stop you, love," he insisted, flashing him a cocky grin and a wink. Miles laughed slightly bashfully and reached down to seductively remove his leather boots. As he watched, Alex took another drag from the cigarette and flicked the ash off into the sink, not minding when this movement caused his robe to fall slightly open. Miles pulled off the borrowed jacket and offered it back to its original owner.

"Still smells like you," he commented of the jacket. "It's a good think it was a good gig, otherwise I would've looked mad, smiling whenever I caught a whiff." Alex smiled at him, flattered but completely understanding of the feeling.

"Keep it til it doesn't smell like me anymore," he replied. I've got others, and plenty of my own fucking scent." Miles grinned and brought the jacket up to his nose in demonstration of his thankfulness. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Alex felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach before the unnaturally sexy man holding his jacket opened his eyes again to stare straight at him.

Miles came over to him and bent at the waist to kiss him tenderly on the mouth; a kiss short lived and full of the awkward meeting of noses and teeth. They laughed breathlessly into each others mouths at the childishness of it before he moved down and kissed Alex's jaw and earlobe, still from a standing position. Alex sighed quietly, moving into the touch, and dropped the fag into the sink before pulling Miles down to sit on his lap.

"You're really a truly, fucking beautiful person to be with, Miles," he muttered into his hair as Miles continued to kiss his collarbone. "I mean it, you're too good for me." Miles paused, bringing them face to face.

"Al, it's a good thing you don't realise how fantastic you are, because if you did you'd have the biggest fucking ego in the world," he said honestly. Alex smiled a sort of dubiously flattered smile and kissed his mouth in thanks, running his hands up Miles' chest before starting up again on unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly and deliberately their mouths moved against one another until Miles pressed his tongue against Alex's mouth. He readily let him in, and their tongues moved together with practised ease.

The small bathroom echoed with their quiet moans and wet kisses as Alex gently helped his boyfriend out of his sweaty shirt, which landed on the floor in front of the toilet in a heap. Miles wrapped one arm almost all the way around Alex's waist - under the soft robe - and ran his other hand through his sleep-tousled hair, ruffling the longer locks on the top of his head with his fingers and enjoying their recently unusual greaseless state.

Alex hummed appreciatively against his mouth and put a hand on his bare chest. Miles leaned into the chest and kissed him deeper. Alex let his fingers trace careful circles along his chest and around his dark, wide nipples, and Miles moaned into his mouth, encouraging him.

Slowly, Alex's hands moved down until one rested on his dimpled lower back and the other rested on his belt buckle. As they continued kissing, Alex's fingers made short work of the belt, and began opening up the front of his jeans.

Miles groaned as Alex's agile fingers felt into his skinny jeans and came into contact with his growing hard-on. Alex's breath came slightly faster at the feel of it, and he moved his hips forward slightly, so Miles could feel his own bare erection against his still clothed thighs.

"Shower," Miles managed to get out, pulling back for only a moment. Alex licked and sucked at his collarbone, making sure a mark would be there in the morning, before nodding slightly and coming up for air.

"Get these off," he ordered in a voice impossibly husky and accented, tapping Miles' arse with a dark grin and sending a shiver down his spine. Miles fumblingly stood and removed his jeans and pants, which he dropped on top of his discarded shirt. Alex eyed his entirety with a mixture of hunger and the kind of happiness young children get when they open an especially anticipated gift on Christmas day.

"You're gorgeous, Miles, fucking hell," he muttered in husky admiration. Miles almost blushed.

"It's not as if you've never seen me in the nude before, Al," he answered, opening the glass shower door and making a show of stepping inside. Alex stood up as if tethered to him by an invisible string.

"Still fucking lovely though," he said. "I want you so bad, all for myself," he went on, his voice taking on a more nakedly honest tone as his nimble fingers quickly untied his robe and let it drop to the floor as he moved to the shower.

Miles was unsure of how to respond to this not unwelcome burst of honesty, but he was saved having to think of a reply when Alex stepped into the tiny shower with him and calmly wrapped his arms around him in an intimate embrace. Bare skin met bare skin, separated only by what little water could trickle between them, and a shiver was sent down between their spines.

"Fuck," Miles whispered in surprise, his entire body slackening for a moment before the initial shock wore off and he regained his balance. Alex pressed him against the shower wall as he reached back and closed the glass door behind them.

"Hmm," Alex hummed approvingly, pressing their bodies closer with a smile. He buried his face in Miles' neck, breathing in his scent and kissing him tenderly on the shoulders while he slowly moved their hips together.

Miles' hands slipped from around Alex's waist until they were cupping his arse. He squeezed tightly, and Alex let out a melodious growl, pressing harder against Miles, who in turn moaned more loudly than expected by either of them.

Alex smiled and licked Miles' lips, clawing slightly at his chest when he felt one of Miles' hands move between them. Miles caught Alex's tongue in his lips and bit at it playfully before letting him go and kissing him properly. Both of them gasped slightly when he wrapped his hand aggressively around Alex's throbbing cock and Alex dug his short nails into Miles' shoulders reflexively.

Slowly, Miles pulled along Alex's length until he reached the tip, where he paused to swirl his finger over the head. Alex groaned loudly, staring into his eyes as he arched his back in pleasure. Miles felt his own cock twitch at the look on Alex's face.

"I wanna suck you off," he breathed heavily, his hand still carefully tracing circles around the tip of Alex's cock. Alex shivered at the thought and kissed him eagerly in response. When their lips parted, they were deep red and covered in each other's saliva. Miles kissed his jaw, and Alex smiled blissfully, fighting to delay his oncoming orgasm enough that he could have time to enjoy what was to come.

Slowly, Miles worked his way down Alex's wet body with kisses, tasting and teasing him. Impatiently, Alex moved his hips forward, pushing his cock against Miles' chin, and let out a moan that turned to a whimper as he brought his lips to hover just above the head of his cock. Miles smiled coyly, and finally let his lips touch Alex's head with a gentle kiss.

On his knees now, Miles used one hand to hold Alex still against the misty, tiled wall, and the other he slipped between his own legs as he slid his mouth over as much of Alex as he could hold. It took all of Alex's restraint to keep from bucking his hips and shoving himself down Miles' throat, but somehow he managed it, knowing how bent out of shape he'd get about it if he didn't control himself.

As Miles ran his tongue along him, Alex couldn't help but watch as he disappeared almost entirely into Miles' mouth time after time, and within moments he was moaning almost without stop.

"Miles," he panted out, the word itself an almost sing-song moan, and Miles made a split-second decision to swallow as Alex came violently in his mouth. Miles' orgasm followed almost without pause, leaving him in an amazingly sticky mess which within seconds began to wash away as he sat under the stream of water from the shower head.

Miles moved back on the floor of the shower and curled up on the wet tile. Alex slid down the wall and joined him, smiling dazedly and working hard to control his breathing. For a moment, there was only the sound of the shower running and water hitting the pools that formed in their laps while they sat squished together at the bottom of the shower.

Alex lifted a sleep-weighted arm to wipe a bit of his come off Miles' brightly swollen lips.

"I think I'm in love with you," he confessed hoarsely, just quiet enough that it could be dismissed as nothing. A smile twitched at the edge of Miles' lips.

"No way I'm that good," he challenged, licking the rest of his seed off his lips and Alex's finger. Alex smiled timidly.

"You're pretty fucking good," he disagreed, speaking up a bit now. "But I’m not talking about your blowjobs, Miles. I fucking love you," he persisted. Miles blushed.

"I hope you mean that for real, Al, or else you're going to have a very heartbroken boyfriend on your hands tomorrow morning," he replied, bringing their faces closer together. "I love you too. You have no idea how much I fucking love you," he murmured hopelessly. Alex smiled, leaned forward into the stream, and kissed his boyfriend on the chin and then deeply on the mouth despite the lingering taste of his own come.

"I really do," he answered reassuringly in deep tones while their foreheads touched, water dripping from soaking hair down between them. "And I'm going to show you, once I recover a bit from this state you've put me in." Carefully, he slid his hand between Miles' thighs and ran his fingers from the base to the tip of his length, now decidedly smaller and less erect than moments before. Miles just smiled a bit dazedly.

"Good luck keeping me awake for it, I'm knackered," he sighed. "I think all I can do right now is clean myself up a bit and go to bed. It's been a long fucking night." He didn't sound one bit regretful over the the length of the night, just exceedingly sleepy and blissful. Alex kissed him again.

"I'll help you clean this off, if you like," he offered, wiping a finger through a bit of Miles' come that was still on his stomach, none of his sultry cockiness from earlier in his voice, only affection. Miles felt a bit of the old "butterflies in your tummy" despite his extreme fatigue, and he nodded.

Alex stood and helped Miles to his feet. Standing under the warm water, they held onto each other for support while Alex used a hand towel to wash Miles' remaining come off his stomach and thighs. As he did so, he looked over as much of Miles as he could see, making mental note of all previously unnoticed scars and freckles and spots.

Though he'd seen Miles completely naked plenty of times before, he'd almost always either been indifferent, or had a raging hard-on and hadn't had much interest in stopping to really learn his body. Now he took his chance to learn all he could, while trying to make sure neither of them passed out in the shower.

Miles took another hand towel from the edge of the shower and used it to clean under his arms, and Alex gently kissed his damp and rivery back, enjoying the simple intimacy of it. After a while, he needlessly helped him shampoo his hair from behind, their hands entangling semi-purposefully as they moved about in his hair. Miles turned his head to smile at Alex, and kissed him on the mouth slowly, passing a slightly soapy hand through his hair affectionately.

Alex caught hold of Miles' hand as it moved away, and brought it back to his crown. Miles complied, and turning around to face Alex, ran his hands through his shorter hair, massaging his scalp with expert fingers. Alex smiled crookedly and leaned into the touch.

As they continued to vaguely wash each other under the running water, Alex felt something brush against his hip and looked down to see that Miles' cock was stiffening again.

"What ever happened to being too tired to function, eh?" he asked just loud enough to be heard over the running water, knocking his hip against his boyfriend's. Miles' mouth twitched into a smile. He was still just on the edge of exhaustion, but he was quickly coming back. "I think I might be awake enough for you to show me just how much you love me now," he winked, rinsing his hair out while Alex watched with a vague smile on his face. Standing directly under the shower head, Miles ran his hands down his own body, swaying slightly from side to side in a mockery of sultryness.

Alex grinned and coughed back a laugh before moving forward to still him with his hands and his lips.


End file.
